


A Lot's Happened (And I Wish I Could Tell You)

by witchyboy



Series: A Lot's Happened (And I Wish I Could Tell You) [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyboy/pseuds/witchyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide run into each other at Anteiku and they both learn something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot's Happened (And I Wish I Could Tell You)

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to re-reading this and noticed a few mistakes so I edited them. There's extremely minimal story change, I added a few things but I mostly just fixed a few spelling errors and crap like that.

Kaneki was sitting in the corner of Anteiku where he couldn’t be seen from anyone entering the shop, his hands were wrapped around the cup of coffee sitting in front of him. He stared at the smoke rising as he zoned out of all the noise in the shop, the people around him talking, the sound of cups and spoons clinking against each other. His thoughts traveled to what Uta had said earlier and then what Yomo said, images of Rize invaded his thoughts, he shook them out of his head just in time to hear someone ask “Has Kaneki shown up today?” he turned around to see if he could hear what Touka, who had been working the counter, had to say but she talked too quietly.

 

He glanced back down at his cup and decided it would be a good time to get more coffee anyway, so he stood, grabbed his mostly empty cup and walked around the corner into the main area of the shop where most people sat. 

 

There were mostly ghouls in today, but there was a human couple sitting at the table closest to the door and a single man sitting between a table of 3 ghouls and the couple. He payed no mind to the man sitting alone though he recognized the jacket he was wearing and was immediately reminded of his best friend Hide. A sad smile crossed his lips.  
Kaneki walked over to the counter and leaned against it, he waited for Touka to be finished helping the human couple. After a few minutes of staring blankly at the wooden counter he sighed and pushed himself off the stool. “Hey Touka!” he said getting her attention, when she turned and gave him a dirty look for interrupting he motioned to say he was going to make himself more coffee, she nodded and turned around. 

 

He brushed some of the white hair out of his face as he walked around the corner and grabbed the tools he needed to make the coffee, he pulled out the ‘sugarcubes’ that Yoshi made for him and dropped a few into his fresh coffee. Though he didn’t need the cubes anymore now that he had “other means” of getting food he still kept them around for times like this.

 

He grabbed the handle on his cup and pulled it up to his face, he closed his eyes and relaxed slightly letting the steam coming off the coffee warm his face before taking a sip and placing the cup back down on the table. 

 

Kaneki was not one to get a lot of time to relax so he relished in the time he spent doing nothing but thinking and drinking coffee at Anteiku as he listened to the idle chatter around him and breathed in the mixed aroma of coffee and more often than not, human flesh.

 

“Kaneki you know you’re able to make yourself coffee, you don’t have to wait around for me,” he heard Touka say as she walked back behind the counter and stood next to him. “and you don’t have to grab my attention to tell me when you do make coffee, you’ve worked here before. You know where everything is.” she continued. Kaneki nodded and took another sip of his coffee, “Yeah I know,” he said placing the cup down on the table, the drink was still way too hot so he decided to leave it alone until it cooled down a bit. “I was lost in thought, oh and who came in asking about me?” he asked.

 

Touka sighed “I thought you would have recognized the voice but I guess not. It-uh was your friend Hide? I think that’s his name.” Kaneki’s gaze went immediately the the jacket he knew so well and he mentally kicked himself, how could he not recognize him! Hide’s hair had gotten a bit longer but Kaneki probably shouldn’t be talking since he looks almost like a completely different person. He turned back to Touka “What did you say to him?” he asked. He really didn’t want Hide to see him like this, he might recognize his face but Kaneki had changed so much during the last few months he didn’t know how either of them would react to seeing each other. 

 

But he also wanted desperately for thing to go back to normal between the two of them. Back to before Kaneki became the monster his mask portrayed him as. Back before the attack, but he knew that could never happen, he was just too fucked up.

 

“I told him that I hadn’t seen you today, he decided to wait and see if you would show up, He’s been coming in for weeks after he thought he had seen you through the window. You went upstairs before he could get to you but now he’s determined to catch you in here again.” Touka said, ripping him out of his thoughts. “It’s your choice to go over and talk with him though, I’m not helping you with that one” she said looking around the shop and nodding at one of the tables where there were two ghouls motioning for more coffee. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m working” she said walking out from behind the counter.

 

Kaneki sat for a few minutes simply watching Hide and trying to decide whether or not he should go over and talk to him. He eventually decided that it wasn’t the right thing to do and walked out from behind the counter with his cup of coffee, he watched the cup as he walked making sure it didn’t spill. He didn’t notice that Hide got up at the same time and was doing something on his phone as he walked towards the door to leave. Kaneki noticed Hide but it was too late they collided spilling his coffee all over Kaneki’s white shirt. “Shit!” Kaneki shouted, hissing at the shock of having coffee spilled all over his shirt as opposed to the pain a human would feel.

 

“Oh god! I’m sorry!” Hide says shoving his phone back into his pocket and looking up at Kaneki. He eyes widened and he stopped, asking, “Kaneki?” He ignore’s Hide for a second to place the cup on the counter and figure out what to say to him, he couldn’t tell him mostly everything so this was going to be a tricky conversation. He sighs and looks up at Hide “Yeah Hide, it’s me…” he says. A huge grin spreads across the boy’s face quickly followed by confusion, “Kaneki what happened to you? It’s been months since I last saw you” he says. 

 

Kaneki looked him right in the eyes and says “A lot’s happened in the last few months.” He reaches down and grabs the hem of his shirt so he can try to wring out the extra coffee. Hide chuckles “Yeah I can see that, what the hell did you do to your hair?” Kaneki chuckled for the first time in months, Hide could always find a way to make Kaneki laugh even when he was feeling down and it seems that hasn’t changed. “Oh yeah that, I dyed it” he shrugged dropping his shirt. He brushed some of his hair out of his face and watched as Hide bit his lip and smiled at him, well that was new, Hide had never done that before. 

 

Touka walked behind him and chuckled lightly to herself “Kaneki there are extra shirts upstairs, you can go get one…...and I think it’s okay to take Hide with you so you two can talk, no one’s here today.” she said with a smile only Kaneki could tell was fake and a warning gaze in her eyes. “Thanks Touka” he nodded and gave her a look that said he understood what she was trying to tell him.

 

At some point during their short conversation Hide had gotten closer to him and was now standing right behind him. When Kaneki turned he was startled by his sudden closeness and jumped back into the counter “Shit!” he called out, ramming his back into the counter. Hide, who seemed to have been in his own thoughts, blinked and shook his head before he mumbled “Oh crap, sorry.” He reached back and scratched at the back of his neck giving Kaneki an apologetic smile.

 

Kaneki sighed when he heard Touka sickering behind him, he scooted around Hide and said “Oh no it’s fine you just startled me is all, why don’t we go upstairs so I can grab another shirt. We can talk.” he waved his hand behind him in the direction of the door to the stairs. He knew no one would be in today but Tsukiyama had a bad habit of showing up when he wasn’t wanted and he thought he remembered that Hinami was resting upstairs. It was a bit far fetched that this was a good idea but he really didn’t care, he just wanted to talk with his friend before he had to disappear again. 

 

Kaneki reached up on impulse to check and make sure that the eyepatch he usually wore was there, but he hadn’t worn it in a while. He hadn’t needed to when he learned how to control when his eye changed and ate on a regular basis. He pulled off hiding the gesture by making it look like he had an itch on the side of his face and gave Hide a small smile.  
“Yeah, it would be nice to talk,” Hide said shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, Kaneki nodded and turned to lead him upstairs.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Kaneki told Hide to wait in the hall while he went into the room where they kept spare Anteiku uniforms and pulled a white button-down shirt off the hanger. He walked back out into the hall and led Hide down the hall, past a few more closed doors before opening one of the spare rooms at the end of the hall. He waved at Hide to sit on the couch across the room before he turned to close the door. 

 

He walked over to the full wall mirror leaning against the wall and pulled off his shirt, he know he was a lot more muscular that he was last time he saw Hide. He had to be or he would definitely have been killed a long time ago. What he wasn’t expecting was the small, breathy “Holy shit” coming from Hide on the other side of the room, and for some reason the small, supposedly meaningless comment made a faint blush rise on his cheeks. 

 

Kaneki reached over to grab the shirt off the chair he had left it on when he walked over to the mirror. He snuck a glance at Hide who looked like he was blushing as well, which of course made him blush and even darker shade of red. What the hell was going on? This kind of stuff never happened before, but then again a lot has changed, they had both grown up too fast within the last few months. He turned back to the mirror and slipped the shirt over his shoulders and looked into the mirror, his gaze immediately jumping to Hide. The boy was watching him as he buttoned his shirt up, apparently unaware that he was being watched as well. He finished with the last few buttons before he turned around to look at Hide directly.

 

“So, what have you been doing these past few months?” he asked walking over to sit on the couch with Hide. “Oh I got a job at the CCG building,” Kaneki’s eyes widened and he looked up at Hide, the boy continued as though he hadn’t seen Kaneki’s reaction to what he had just told him. 

 

“W-wait! You got a job at CCG?” Kaneki said stopping him in the middle of whatever he was saying, he could already tell that this was a mistake. Hide gave him a strange look and said “Yeah, they have me doing mail and coffee runs mostly. But recently I’ve started helping with the Centipede investigation. Why?” Kaneki ground his teeth together and tried not to give anything away through facial expression. He replied “Nothing,” smiling, he reached up to scratch his chin “I’m just happy for you, I know you’ve wanted to do that for a while.” 

 

He watched as Hide sighed and gave him a knowing look “Don’t bullshit me Kaneki, I can tell when you’re lying.” Kaneki’s eyes flew wide open, he had to save this or he was screwed. “Why would I lie Hide, I’m happy for you” he said. Hide got up and stood in front of him, “You never eat anymore, you just all of a sudden started drinking black coffee. You’re really secretive, and you disappeared out of the blue and came back all of a sudden with your hair white. You also had Touka tell me you weren’t here. I think you know what I’m getting at Kaneki. So what is it?” Hide crossed his arms and waited.

 

Kaneki bit his lip as he listened to Hide, he could tell he had even more evidence against him but for some reason had decided to keep that information hidden. He opened his mouth to say something but he had no idea what to say, so he closed it again. “I really don’t know what you want me to say Hide” he sighed and stood up, there was only a few inches between them, he could feel Hide’s breath on his lips and he wet them with his tongue quickly. Hide scoffed and backed away, he turned his back to Kaneki.

 

“I knew it, Kaneki you bastard” he said and Kaneki could have sworn there was a smile on his face that he couldn’t see. “Hide, what are you gonna do?” Kaneki asked Hide and waited, they had been best friends since they were little kids and that was all about to come crashing down because he was a monster. 

 

He was careless and he was probably going to take Anteiku down with him, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to kill his best friend when it came to that. 

 

He saw Hide twitch his hand but didn’t move, Kaneki sighed and started to move away when Hide turned around and pressed his lips against his. There were a few seconds before Kaneki responded. He was confused but soon gave in to the returning feelings from before he was attacked. He had realized that he felt more for Hide than just friendship about year before the surgery and when he became a ghoul he forced himself to give up on that wish almost immediately. 

 

But now that they were kissing he let those feelings resurface, his hand came up to cup Hide’s cheek and he kissed him back. Hide pulled away too quickly and just looked at him. His breathing was slightly ragged but he smiled “You kissed me back...” he said, “Why did you do that Hide, I-I’m….” Kaneki started but couldn’t admit it, he didn’t know why, he never had a problem before but he this was Hide, Hide who just kissed him. 

 

Kaneki took a step away but Hide grabbed his wrist “No don’t, Kaneki I don’t care, I don’t care if you’re a ghoul” Hide said with a smile across his face, he didn’t know how much he could pull away from Hide after this and that scared him. “I’m a monster Hide, I’m not even a full ghoul,” his original insecurities flooded his mind, quickly followed by all the reasons they couldn’t work. “How can you still care about me after you know thi-” he gets cut off by Hide kissing him again, harder this time. He gripped Kaneki’s arms tighter and tugged him closer. Kaneki give in again, placing his hands on Hide’s waist. 

 

He deepened the kiss and nipped lightly on Hide’s bottom lip, then all of a sudden he tasted the metallic taste of blood and pulled away. Hide swiped his thumb over his lip and there was a bit of blood on his finger that Kaneki could see, he looked at his lip and saw there was a small cut on his lip. He backed away and fell onto the couch, he covered his face with his hands. 

 

“I bit you, Hide” he said through his hands “I can’t do this, I’m not even all that hungry and I bit yo-” he stopped mid sentence. Shit, he tasted blood, his eye must have changed. He stood up without looking at Hide and went to the mirror. He looked into the mirror and sure enough his left eye had turned black and red, he could see Hide watching him from behind, the boy’s eyes were wide and he was smiling. “I-I’ve never seen a ghoul eye before” he said, stepping closer. 

 

Kaneki turned to face him and tensed when Hide got closer and stopped inches away. “Hide….” he warned, he was hungry again and it seemed as though he hadn’t eaten in a long time. He didn’t want to hurt him. Hide was still smiling as he leaned closer, now his face was less than 2 inches away. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose Kaneki, besides I-uh kinda liked that..” Hide was blushing and he looked down at his feet, Kaneki smiled. He pressed his lips against Hide’s and placed a hand on the back of his neck to hold him closer.

 

Kaneki didn’t know how any of this happened but he was happy that he had this little thing in his life to make him happier than he had been in a long time.


End file.
